


Artystka

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, look at the events around s1 from the other side, sometimes funny sometimes serious
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Georga Tubbsa miało toczyć się prosto i miło: treningi, patrole, częste przepustki by odwiedzać rodzinną farmę - uważał, że praca szturmowca nie jest wcale taka zła. Aż do czasu. Na Lothal coraz bezczelniej zaczęła sobie poczynać pewna grupa przestępców (nazywali się rebeliantami, phi!)... i wszystko się zmieniło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roneliaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/gifts).



> Mała opowiastka (wcześniej wrzucona w zbiór miniaturek), przekształciła się w coś więcej i zasłużyła na osobną publikację.  
> Postać pewnego dnia wymyśliła [Ronelia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa) i zgodziła się ją mi użyczyć :)

To nie był dobry dzień w życiu Georga Tubbsa. Nie, żeby jego dziewiętnastoletnie życie obfitowało w dobre dni. Ale przynajmniej złych też nie było za dużo. Miał jednak wrażenie, że ten dzierżył samodzielnie palmę pierwszeństwa, w kategorii „ugh”.  
Najpierw dowiedzieli się, że zredukowano dodatki żywieniowe, jednocześnie zwiększając im godziny dyżurów. Mają pracować więcej, jedząc... no, może nie mniej, ale na pewno gorzej. Czyli komendanta Aresko metody motywacji do zwiększonego wysiłku. Ku chwale i czci Imperium.  
Potem okazało się, że na skutek zaobserwowanej wzmożonej aktywności przestępców, zostały ograniczone przepustki. To znaczyło, że nie dotrze na farmę, by pomóc matce z ostatnim zbiorem joganów. Jego siostry, Dala i Efra były za małe, bardziej przeszkadzały niż się do czegoś przydawały. A pewni, że będzie miał wolne, zrezygnowali z najmu robotnika.  
A na dodatek przydzielono mu nocny patrol. I to nie taki jak lubił, po uliczkach otaczających kompleks imperialny, gdzie można było wstąpić na kubek mocnego kafu do jednego z barów, spacerować spokojnie po cichych zaułkach i pozwalać myślom błądzić. Zazwyczaj dostawał wtedy jako partnera jednego ze starszych kadetów, chłopaków pod koniec szkolenia w akademii. Dobrze mu się z nimi współpracowało, słuchali jego poleceń, nie dyskutowali i nie przeszkadzali.  
O nie.  
Dziś wieczór miał pełnić wartę na nowo wybudowanym lądowisku TIEów, wypełnionym lśniącymi maszynami, wraz ze szturmowcami z innych jednostek, nadgorliwcami i służbistami.  
I na domiar wszystkiego, dołączono go do oddziału z dwoma największymi młotkami, jakich spotkał w swojej krótkiej żołnierskiej karierze: TK-626 i MB-223. Tak naprawdę TK-626 nazywał się Zinnar Talun, był rówieśnikiem Georga i wychowywał się na sąsiedniej farmie. Zostanie szturmowcem, było jego marzeniem od dzieciństwa. I nikt nie mógł mieć co do tego wątpliwości - mały Zinnar wszystkim rozkazywał i reagował tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego numerem. Wzór idealnego żołnierza. MB-223 podobnie – ale ponieważ dołączył do nich dopiero rok temu, przeniesiony z kompeksu na sąsiednim Garel, nikt nawet nie wiedział, jak nazywa się naprawdę. Co do Georga, nadal zdarzało się, że zapominał zareagować, gdy był wywoływany. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego upierali się przy tych kodach, zwłaszcza w takiej dziurze jak Lothal. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest Georg a nie jakieś NT-4413. Imię oszczędzałoby czas, ale oczywiście Imperium wszystko musiało robić po swojemu. Widać miało w tym jakiś swój ważny cel.

Tak w zasadzie, to nie narzekał na posadę. Patrolowanie ulic, jego główne zadanie, choć często nużące, było bezpieczne (mieszkańcy Lothal byli w większości zbyt zobojętnieli, by bawić się w jakieś bunty) i przynosiło stały dochód. Pomagało to utrzymać rodzinną farmę na powierzchni. W końcu, po śmierci ojca, to on stał się głową rodziny. To jego obowiązkiem było dbanie o matkę i małe. A na dodatek, dzięki temu, że służył Imperium, nie groziła im konfiskata majątku. Rodzina była bezpieczna, tylko to się liczyło. Nie bardzo obchodziło go, kto jest u władzy. Większość jego przyjaciół z dzieciństwa też trafiła do akademii, część z nich przeniesiono do innych miejscowości, kilkoro zostało w stolicy. To nie było złe życie. Za darmo wikt i opierunek, całkiem przyzwoity żołd i święty spokój. Od komendanta Aresko starał się trzymać z daleka, ale taki nadzorca Grint był do zaakceptowania, o ile wiedziało się, jak z nim rozmawiać. A Georg wiedział bardzo dobrze. Bez najmniejszych problemów mógł pożyczać skuter repulsorowy i odwiedzać farmę w każdy weekend, a czasem nawet częściej. Wracając pilnował, by mieć zawsze w bagażu odpowiednie podziękowanie dla nadzorcy: koszyczek najdorodniejszych owoców, blaszkę ze świeżo upieczonym plackiem joganowym, czy buteleczkę najprzedniejszej nalewki lub wina. Nadzorca zawsze przesyłał przez niego swoje uszanowanie dla matki, a ona dbała, by grzecznie i z szacunkiem odpowiadać na dołączonych do podarunku karteczkach. Wszystko chodziło jak w alderaańskim zegarku i każdy był szczęśliwy.  
Aż do zeszłego roku, gdy grupa przestępców zaczęła coraz bardziej naprzykrzać się Imperium. Stopniowo przybywało im pracy, zaczęły mnożyć się ograniczenia, tylko czekać, aż przyślą im jakiegoś ważniaka z ISB i spokojne życie stanie się przeszłością.  
Georg westchnął ciężko i sprawdził blaster. Miał go standardowo ustawionego na ogłuszanie, nie zamierzał przecież krzywdzić ludzi bardziej niż to konieczne. Ruszył korytarzem na miejsce zbiórki, zastanawiając się czy pan Anderus, kucharz prowadzący imperialną stołówkę w kompleksie, pomoże matce znaleźć jakiegoś pomocnika. Na szczęście żołdu im póki co nie obcięli, więc da radę zapłacić nawet ekstra. Najważniejsze, by zbiory się udały. Jogany były całkiem dochodowe, ale też bardzo kapryśne. Wystarczyło spóźnić się z zerwaniem owoców z karłowatych drzewek o jeden dzień, a już zaczynały się psuć i gorzknieć.  
\- NT-4413 – drgnął, gdy poczuł na ramieniu ciężką dłoń nadzorcy Grinta. - Poczekajcie żołnierzu.  
Wyprężył się służbiście, tak jak nadzorca lubił i zasalutował. Grint skinął głową i założył ręce na pokaźnym brzuchu.  
\- Słyszałem o anulowaniu przepustek. Poleciłem wysłać dwóch młodszych kadetów na farmę, pomogą pani Tubbs ze zbiorami.  
Georg otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Dobrze, że miał założony hełm i nadzorca nie widział jego głupiej miny. Ten, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kontynuował.  
\- Prześlij matce moje uszanowanie. I powiadom ją o pustkach w moim barku – Grint mrugnął, a Georg poczuł jak bardzo nie lubi swojego przełożonego. To, że jakoś sobie z nim radził, nijak nie wpływało na jego uczucia. Siłą zmusił się do spokoju.  
\- Tak jest panie nadzorco!  
\- Załatwiłem z komendantem Aresko, twoje późniejsze stawienie się na patrol – nadzorca był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony. - Udaj się do hangaru akademii, wytłumacz czekającym młodzikom wszystko. Odmaszerować.  
Georg ruszył szybko na dolny poziom. W głowie kłębiło mu się mnóstwo myśli. Był wdzięczny za pomoc, ale mina nadzorcy, gdy mówił o matce nie dawała mu spokoju. Ale nadzorca na pewno nie miał na myśli nic niewłaściwego... a może miał?  
Połączył się z farmą, w kilku słowach wyjaśnił sytuację, poprosił o „podziękowanie” dla Grinta. Może to było tylko złudzenie, ale miał wrażenie, że w oczach matki zauważył cień niepokoju, na wieść o pomocy z akademii. Muszą się uporać z tymi bandytami jak najprędzej, żeby móc wreszcie wrócić do domu i dowiedzieć się, co tam się dzieje!

Gdy wreszcie znalazł się na lądowisku, był zaskoczony widząc aż tylu szturmowców. Poprawił hełm, chwycił pewniej blaster i dołączył do swojego małego oddziału. Dowódca skinął mu głową i podzielił ich w pary. Młotki (jak ciągle w myślach nazywał TK i MB) poszły razem w jedną stronę, Georg z jakimś nowym, w drugą. Mieli zwracać uwagę zwłaszcza na mieszkańców zaciekawionych myśliwcami. Podobno już kilku próbowało podglądać zza muru. Tak, jakby coś im to dało. Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do poważnych kłopotów, najważniejsza lekcja, jaką poznał na służbie. Przygotował się na długą i męczącą noc. To nie były ulice lothalskiej stolicy. Tu, pod czujnym okiem dowódców, nie mógł ani na chwilę się zgarbić, ani na chwilę zmienić kroku. Wszystko musiało wyglądać idealnie. Gdy usłyszał pierwsze strzały, początkowo był pewien, że to jakieś ćwiczenia. Przecież nikt nie odważyłby się zaatakować tak doskonale chronionego, imperialnego terenu. Że coś jest poważnie nie tak, zrozumiał słysząc krzyki i jeszcze więcej strzałów. Meldunek TK-626 o intruzie i ostry rozkaz dowódcy rozbrzmiewający w łączu, pokazały mu prawdziwą powagę sytuacji.  
Ktoś się jednak zdecydował się na atak.  
Spotkali się pośrodku lądowiska i dowiedzieli, że intruz jest tylko jeden. Ubrany w mandaloriańską zbroję. Musieli go jak najszybciej znaleźć. Rozdzielili się. Broń gotowa do strzału, krok za krokiem przeczesywali lądowisko do wtóru wyjącego alarmu. Choć w hełmie nie było widać zbyt dobrze, nagła plama koloru, w miejscu gdzie powinna królować jednolita szarość i czerń, sprawiła, że zatrzymał się zaskoczony. Na bocznym skrzydle jednego z TIE'ów intruz namalował ptaka. Podobnego do feniksów z dziecięcych książeczek, które tak lubiły Dala i Efra. Jednak prawdziwie zszokował go kolor malunku. Głęboki, bogaty fiolet. Dokładnie taki sam, jak wnętrze pokoiku jego sióstr na farmie. Odcień, który można było uzyskać jedynie z joganowego soku.  
I wtedy ją zobaczył.  
Celnym kopniakiem posłała Zinnara na ziemię, przyczepiła coś do rysunku i kilkoma skokami znalazła się koło muru. Patrzył jak oniemiały. Była taka zwinna i barwna. Wszystkie akrobacje wykonywała bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Wiedział, że powinien wszcząć alarm, ale coś go powstrzymało. Napastniczka zatrzymała się na chwilę i miał wrażenie, że spojrzała prosto na niego. Pomachała mu lekko i wszystkie myśli o koniecznej reakcji wyparowały mu z głowy. Mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiechnęła się pod kolorowym hełmem. No cóż. On na pewno się uśmiechał, jak głupi. Dopiero głośne „kryć się” dowódcy trochę go otrzeźwiło. Eksplozja posłała go na ziemię. Upadł na plecy, boleśnie uderzył się w łokieć.

Nad lądowiskiem rozpościerała się przepiękna łuna. Iskry z rozsadzonych myśliwców przenikały przez różowy dym, niczym złoty deszcz. Zapatrzył się, oczarowany. Kiedy jednak zwrócił wzrok na siebie i swój oddział, z całej siły musiał powstrzymać histeryczny wybuch śmiechu. Wszyscy byli równo upaćkani fioletową farbą. Po chwili westchnął ciężko. Jednak nie wróci do domu w najbliższym czasie. Był pewien, że ta dywersja, to dopiero początek prawdziwych kłopotów. Ale kiedy po długim i męczącym składaniu raportu z wydarzeń, kładł się wreszcie na swojej pryczy, przed oczami miał tylko szczupłą, wielobarwną sylwetkę, otoczoną fiołkową chmurą.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO [RONELIA!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa)  
> Specjalnie dla Ciebie z najpiękniejszymi życzeniami, drugi rozdzialik Artystki, tym razem z ilustracjami wykonanymi przez [Advancedtreelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover)

Pęd powietrza rozwiewał mu włosy. Opadały mu czasem na twarz, ale odgarniał je zniecierpliwiony ręką, gdy skuter płynnie prześlizgiwał się nad niekończącym się morzem traw. Hełm przypiął z tyłu pojazdu, przez najbliższe kilka godzin na szczęście nie musiał go nosić, założył tylko swoje stare gogle. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni czuł, że może odetchnąć swobodniej. Wziął ostry zakręt i roześmiał się głośno, gdy jeden z lothalskich kotów, któremu przerwał drzemkę, zerwał się do ucieczki z oburzonym parskaniem.  
Georg Tubbs wreszcie dostał upragnioną przepustkę i wracał do domu.

Ostatnie dni w kompleksie były skrajnie ciężkie. Od kiedy na Lothal pojawił się agent Kallus, spokojne nocne patrole przeszły do historii. Ze swoją nienaganną dykcją, groźnymi bokobrodami (żartowali, że to pewnie przez nie często brakowało szamponu w łazience, ich pielęgnacja musiała pochłaniać ogromne środki), zarządził serię kontroli. Po nich musieli godzinami wypełniać szczegółowe ankiety, zmienić plany treningowe, a nawet pożegnać się z dotychczasowymi obowiązkami. Nikt nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ale wszyscy robili dobrą minę do złej gry. Z ISB lepiej nie zadzierać. Po korytarzach coraz częściej plotkowano o zmianach w zarządzaniu. Nadzorca Grint przestał rubasznie żartować ze szturmowcami, komendant Aresko zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej sztywny i nieprzystępny. A na dodatek szeptano po kątach o Jedi. Grupa przestępców z którymi walczyli, ze zwykłych rzezimieszków powoli przekształciła się w poważne zagrożenie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli w swoich szeregach mieli jednego z legendarnych rycerzy.   
Georg ominął skupisko skalne i zwolnił. Do farmy nie było już daleko, a on chciał jeszcze trochę pobyć w ciszy i spokoju. Tego też mu brakowało. Nie myślenia o niczym, nie stresowania się, po prostu otwarta przestrzeń i on. Sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Nikomu się nie przyznawał, ale marzył, by choć przelotnie zobaczyć tego osławionego Jedi. Oczywiście najlepiej z bezpiecznej odległości, nie był głupi. Ale nagranie z misji ratunkowej na Kessel, gdy ściągali Kallusa z pomostu, było przez ostatnie tygodnie ulubioną sekretną rozrywką w kompleksie. Niemal wszyscy cieszyli się z porażki agenta, tak bardzo im zalazł za skórę. Więc nic dziwnego że chciał choćby rzucić okiem na człowieka, który go tak urządził. A nawet sobie nie przyznawał się, że tak samo jak na Jedi zależało mu na ponownym zobaczeniu tajemniczej artystki, która kilka tygodni temu, w niepowtarzalny i fantazyjny sposób wysadziła w powietrze pół lądowiska TIEów. Jednak mimo swojej fascynacji dziewczyną, Georg myślał o rebeliantach z narastającą niechęcią. To przez nich spokojne życie garnizonu na Lothal zmieniło się nieodwracalnie. Ich działalność terrorystyczna sprawiła, że zwykli mieszkańcy cierpieli jeszcze bardziej. Podniesiono podatki, by sfinansować zwiększone zapotrzebowanie na broń, wprowadzono obowiązkowe daniny, by żadne rezerwy nie trafiły do przestępców. Martwił się o rodzinę. I choć matka donosiła, że wciąż sobie radzą, to nawet w niewyraźnej holotransmisji widział jej coraz bardziej podkrążone oczy i zacięte usta.

Zwolnił i pozwolił by słońce przyjemnie rozgrzało osmaganą wcześniej wiatrem twarz. Był bardzo wdzięczny nadzorcy za załatwienie przepustki, choćby na te kilka godzin, nawet jeśli z powrotem miał przywieźć aż pięć butelek z alkoholem. Nie informował matki o swoim przyjeździe, mimo iż zawsze o to prosiła. Lubiła mieć czas, by uszykować różne smakołyki dla niego, jednak tym razem chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę. Nie widzieli się już tak długo! W torbie wiózł dwie kolorowe chustki na głowę dla sióstr, ale dla matki nic nie zdążył znaleźć. Zatrzymał skuter na niewielkiej polanie, zeskoczył z niego i zaczął zrywać rosnące tam dziko, bladożółte, błękitne i różowe kwiatki. Tak, żeby nie przyjechać z pustymi rękami. A pamiętał, że mama zawsze się starała, by w domu było kolorowo, mimo iż po śmierci taty to się też zmieniło. Jak wiele innych rzeczy. Westchnął ciężko. Powinien się przebrać w cywilne ubrania, schylanie się po kwiaty w pełnej zbroi nie było łatwe, ale małe lubiły, gdy przyjeżdżał tak ubrany. Czuły się ważne, mając brata szturmowca, obtańcowywały go naokoło i błagały by pozwolił im coś namalować na białych płytach. I nieodmiennie, rozczarowane, wyginały buzie w podkówkę gdy im odmawiał. Parsknął śmiechem na myśl o minie agenta Kallusa, gdyby pojawił się udekorowany w wielobarwne ciapki. Jego kariera skończyłaby się, nim się nawet na dobre rozpoczęła.  


Z bukietem starannie zabezpieczonym w hełmie, ruszył w dalszą trasę. Już po chwili przemykał wśród karłowatych drzewek joganowych prostą drogą do zabudowań gospodarczych, wśród których prostą, jasną bryłą wyróżniał się jego dom rodzinny. Przed drzwiami zaparkowany był inny skuter repulsorowy, widać sąsiedzi wpadli z wizytą. To dobrze, że matka miała wsparcie wśród innych farmerów, pomyślał wyciągając kwiaty z hełmu i mocując go na głowie. Z bukietem w zaciśniętej dłoni otworzył panele i zamarł.  
Za stołem, pochylona wraz z Dalą i Efrą nad wielką płachtą papieru i malująca coś na niej zamaszystymi ruchami puszki ze sprejem królowała artystka. Ta sama, przez którą zaliczył kilka bezsennych nocy, ta sama, która pośrednio odpowiadała za brak przepustek, za tak rzadkie odwiedziny w domu. Poznał ją po kolorowej zbroi, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości kto, jak gdyby nigdy nic żartuje z jego siostrami, podczas gdy on stoi zgrzany i zdenerwowany w progu. Sapnął głośno, ona natychmiast zerwała się na równe nogi wyciągając blaster zza pasa. Georg nie pozostał dłużny. Kwiaty zapomniane upadły na podłogę, broń sama znalazła się w dłoni. Mierzyli do siebie bez słowa i bez ruchu. Któraś z dziewczynek krzyknęła, któraś rozpłakała się żałośnie. Georg na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Pokonać wroga, to jedno pozostało mu w głowie.  


\- Natychmiast przestańcie! - ostra komenda rzucona od drzwi, podziałała na niego jak zimny prysznic. Od razu opuścił broń, dziewczyna naprzeciwko zrobiła to samo. Blada z wściekłości, z oczami ciskającymi błyskawice, Bina Tubbs wmaszerowała do środka. - Jak śmiecie wyciągać broń w moim domu i to przy dzieciach! Powinniście się wstydzić, oboje! - matka ukucnęła przy małych, a te natychmiast się do niej przytuliły.  
\- Pani Tubbs, przepraszam, nie pomyślałam – artystka miała zaskakująco miły głos, ciepły i melodyjny.  
Bina westchnęła i podniosła się z jedną z córek w ramionach. Druga uczepiła się jej w pasie i popatrywała spod ciemnej grzywki na brata. Georg poczuł się jak ostatnia szumowina. No pięknie, teraz jego własne siostry też się go bały. Ale co jedna z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępczyń na Lothal robiła w kuchni jego rodzinnego domu? Matka patrzyła na niego poważnie i lekkim ruchem głowy zasygnalizowała „nie teraz, proszę”. Posłuchał jej, jak zawsze. W milczeniu usiadł za stołem i obserwował jak wymieniła z artystką kilka słów, zbyt cichych by mógł zrozumieć coś więcej niż pojedyncze, pozbawione znaczenia wyrazy: skrzynie, zapasy, pomoc. Zmęczony i zniechęcony zerknął na zapomniany i zadeptany bukiet, niedawno z taką troską przez niego zbierany. Wyglądało na to, że nic już nigdzie nie było tak jak powinno. Postanowił uszanować życzenie matki, poczekać aż gość wyjdzie, a dopiero potem zażądać odpowiedzi.

Chwilę później dziewczynki zniknęły w swoim pokoiku, przekupione nowymi chustkami – prezent sprawił, że całkowicie zapomniały o strachu. Uściskały go radośnie i odbiegły zachwycone. Wreszcie dołączyła do niego matka. Sprzątnęła smętne resztki kwiatów bez słowa, zakręciła się koło pieca i postawiła na stole dwa kubki mocnego, aromatycznego kafu, czarnego i słodkiego tak jak oboje lubili. Usiadła obok i złapała go za rękę. Zadał pierwsze pytanie z wielu, to które najbardziej nie dawało mu spokoju.  
\- Mamo... dlaczego?  
Bina uśmiechnęła się smutno, uścisnęła jego dłoń.  
\- Bo nie potrafiłam już dłużej nic nie robić.  
Poczuł się całkowicie zagubiony. Przed oczami mignęły mu ostatnie tygodnie, żmudne ćwiczenia, ograniczenie racji, wszechobecna kontrola, wszystko z powodu tych... rebeliantów! A tymczasem jego własna rodzina gościła jednego z nich jakby nigdy nic, więcej, wydawali się wszyscy całkiem blisko zaprzyjaźnieni z artystką. A przecież nie była ona nikim więcej niż niebezpiecznym terrorystą! Zagrożeniem dla ładu i porządku na Lothal! Oficjalne ogłoszenia przekazywały jasny komunikat: trzeba ich wszystkich zniszczyć, żeby życie mogło wrócić do normy!  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta cała gonitwa myśli znalazła ujście, że mówi szybko, połykając słowa, dopiero zmieniająca się twarz matki, sprawiła że zamilkł.  
Podniosła się zza stołu i pochyliła nad nim, zarumieniona i zdeterminowana.  
\- Georgu Tubbs posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Masz swoje życie w garnizonie i jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna, bo wiem, że robisz wszystko by nam pomóc. Nie myśl synku, że nie doceniam twoich starań, ale tutaj wszystko się zmieniło od kiedy odszedłeś – matka zaczęła chodzić po pomieszczeniu, jakby to, co chciała powiedzieć nie pozwalało jej usiedzieć na miejscu. - Naerowie, Slinkarowie, Teermini i kilku innych stracili swoje farmy w ostatnich latach, wyrzuceni z domów bez rekompensaty, bez żadnej alternatywy. Nas chroni twoja służba, ale jak długo? Tymczasem w dolinie na zachodzie powstało miasteczko dla wysiedleńców. Ludzie tam ledwo żyją, umierają z głodu bez pomocy znikąd!  
Zamilkła na chwilę, ale Georg już wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy. Nie mylił się.  
\- Musiałam coś zrobić, na miarę moich skromnych możliwości – Bina dokończyła cicho.  
\- Ale co do tego wszystkiego mają terroryści? – wciąż nie rozumiał, cały czas miał wrażenie, że coś jeszcze mu umyka, jakiś brakujący element układanki.  
Matka usiadła ponownie, złapała swój kubek i pociągnęła długi łyk.  
\- Twoi tak zwani terroryści, jako jedyni dbają o mieszkańców tej osady. Dostarczają im żywność i leki, a ja oddaję tyle ile mogę, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.  
\- A Imperium? Czy władza nie powinna czegoś zrobić, wdrożyć programów pomocowych? - próbował bezskutecznie ogarnąć wszystko czego się przed chwilą dowiedział.  
Bina uśmiechnęła się gorzko.  
\- Może gdzie indziej tak się dzieje, jednak na Lothal... - nie musiała kończyć. Przecież nie był głupi, sam widział w jaki sposób komendant Aresko rządził swoim garnizonem. Jak mógł oczekiwać, że gubernator Price, czy jej zastępczyni Tua, zachowają się inaczej? Zwłaszcza, że teraz jeszcze wszędzie kręciło się ISB. Współczucie nie należało do pożądanych cech imperialnych żołnierzy. Skoro terroryści dbają o najbiedniejszych mieszkańców, to czy naprawdę są aż takimi potworami?  
Przytulił matkę bez słów.  
Bo jak też mógł inaczej zareagować na te wszystkie rewelacje?

Kilka godzin później wracał do jednostki, z ciężkim bagażnikiem uginającym się od darów dla nadzorcy Grinta i równie ciężkim sercem. Tak naprawdę, przydałoby mu się jeszcze kilka godzin, w których mógłby na spokojnie poukładać sobie w głowie, wszystko czego się dowiedział. Ale nie było na to szans. Nie mógł ryzykować spóźnienia i zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, zwłaszcza teraz. Musi udawać że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku i starać się nie myśleć za dużo. Być wzorem szturmowca, by jak najszybciej zasłużyć na kolejną przepustkę. Przecież musi chronić mamę. Zatroszczyć się lepiej o dziewczynki. Miał ważne powody, dla których chciał częściej wracać do domu, wcale nie dlatego, że po cichu liczył na kolejne spotkanie z piękną artystką...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to prawdopodobnie wciąż nie koniec...


End file.
